Kicking A Bucket At Their Heads
by Addy Myeni
Summary: A Crack Parody OC Story. An 'odd' boy finds a Death Note on his way home from school. Does he use it to create a better world? Heck no, killing off the people he hates is soooo the better option.


**The title makes no sense, but it was the first one that came to mind.**

**This is a PARODY of the not often liked 'OC finds a Death Note' Fanfiction and sort of a 'Fanfiction writer finds Death Note' Parody.**

**This actually turned out longer then I thought it would. It looked so short on paper.**

* * *

Nicky was not in that good a mood. His day had been horrible, his head hurt from when he walked into one of the trees outside the school for probably the millionth time since he started going to highschool, and his messed up leg was bothering him more then it usually did. To top it all off, he had to walk home with that leg.

There was a fifteen block distance from the school to his house and he had only limped five blocks. He was bored out of his mind and he was having a bad case of writer's block so there was no story in his head to keep him entertained, but he knew better then to take his netbook out and too play it while walking. He wouldn't have gotten any internet anyway, so it would have been pretty much useless then. Maybe it was time to get a cellphone...nah.

Suddenly, his head hurt more then it had before. As he hissed and rubbed his head, he looked around for the thing that hit him. He was sure that it wasn't a ball or a Frisbee. It hadn't been round, so maybe it was...

"Oh look! A notebook!" He loved finding random notebooks. He often stole...used the ideas from the stories that were sometimes written in them. The nice thing was that no one ever found out that their ideas had been used, and they probably thought their note books were lost forever, because really, who actually reads fanfiction?

He picked up the black notebook and opened it immediately. He noticed a list of rules on the first few pages and after he read over them all he fell to the ground in a laugh. He didn't miss the looks from bystanders and people who lived in the area, but he was used to getting strange looks, especially after he convinced all the people in his grade eight gym class to look up Yaoi. Good times...good times..

When he finally stopped laughing, he thought over what he had found.

"It's one of those chain thingies. Someone writes the name of someone they hate and then leaves it somewhere for someone else to find!" He then smirked. He would play their little game. He slung his back pack off and after unzipping it, took out the first writing stick he grabbed. It was a marker.

"This will do." He said in an almost sing song voice.

Then he wrote down the name of the name of who he hated most. Alvin Masterson, the bastard old man who had broken his leg with his came after Nicky absentmindedly walked on the edge of the old man's grass. Later, the old man had caused a multiple car accident because he was being to damn slow crossing the street. His almost healed leg had cracked again and it had never healed correctly. That accident also caused him to come to fear being in cars, and by extension buses, which meant he had to walk everywhere. Alvin Masterson was also his old friend Terrence's parental grandfather, and Terrence really hated him.

With a happy smile, and his mood brightened, he tossed the note book aside, where it landed on a passing cat. After saying sorry to said cat, and attempting to pet it, all he really got were some nasty scratches, he continued on his way home. If it wasn't for his leg he would have been skipping.

When he later heard from his mother that old man Masterson had died of a heart attack, the notebook didn't even cross his mind. His only thoughts were of the party he would hold for himself and his imaginary friends in celebration. He didn't remember the note book until a Shinigami showed up and gave it back to him. He was told that it was his to keep now and then the Shinigami asked if there was any jam in the house.

Nicky wasn't at all bothered that he had killed someone, and actually seemed overjoyed by it. Alice had always said that he was a demented little bastard at heart.

He sighed, again throwing the note book in the air and catching it.

"Oh Alice, how I miss you. You would have been better off with me, or even Terrence..." Then he had a wonderful idea. He laughed evilly as he wrote down the name of his beloved Alice's husband, with the cause of death as an accident.

Nicky knew what he was going to do with the note book. He would kill off everyone he hated and then maybe give up ownership later. He wrote down all the names that came to mind, using his active imagination to come up with believable and unsuspicious ways the people could die, but still amusing to him. He paused half way through writing down the names of his peers, realizing that it would look strange if he was the only one in his age group left alive. After a moment of thought, he shrugged and continued writing their names. People were dense, they wouldn't think that he had some magical note book that could kill people!

So Nicky eventually became the only one of his the original class the graduate, having left the new comers alone. He never did give up the note book, because he was having to much fun with it. He and his Shinigami became good friends and he was perfectly happy with spending all his money on jam. Alice was happy that her good for nothing, lazy, deadbeat husband was dead. She and Nicky did eventually get married, even though it was technically a shotgun wedding.

And they all lived happily ever after. Well, except for all the people Nicky killed. They're dead.

* * *

"I'm telling you Matsu! Another human has a Death Note!"

"Have you taken your medication yet today?"

"No..."

"Then take it! You come up with the strangest things when you don't. You know we made a deal with the Shinigami after the last one."

"I know, but have they ever followed any rules? And no, I will not take my medication! It only makes it worse."

...

*On the Phone* "Hey Halle, I need help with Near. He seems to think that another human has a Death Note. No, he hasn't had his pills today. Yeah, you're right. He probably hasn't taken them in a few days. What's he doing now? That's the reason I called you. Because I apparently pissed him off, he's standing on the counter, holding a knife in each hand. What makes it even more disturbing is how silent he's being. Please help me, I'm scared."

* * *

**Nicky is an exaggerated version of another character of mine. Him getting everyone in his grade eight gym class to look up yaoi came from something I did, though it was just the boys who looked it up. I believe I turned most of them into Yaoi Fanboys!**

**About the dialogue ending, I couldn't help myself. That and I originally wrote this story on paper and there were only a couple lines on one piece so instead of wasting the space, I added that part.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
